Stranded in the Atlantic
by NickFan0402
Summary: Here's another story I made based on the Zé Carioca comic book series. I hope you enjoy it. All characters belong to Disney Brazil. Cecília belongs to me.


One sunny afternoon in Rio de Janerio in Brazil, José Carioca and his wife, Cecília Câmara, were hanging out with their friends, Nestor Crow, Pedro, Alphonse, Zico and Zeca, and Maria Vaz at the couple's house.

"So now that we've played some games, watched some TV, and played some video games, what do you think we should do now?" José asked everyone.

"Well, how about we can go for a little ride out in the Atlantic Ocean?" suggested Maria. "My daddy has a private motorboat at his mansion."

"That's a great idea, Rosinha," said Nestor. "A boat ride would be great on this hot day."

"Great," said Maria, with a smile. "So let's head over to my father's house so we can borrow his motorboat for a little ride."

"Sim," said Nestor, nodding his head.

"Afonsinho?" José said to Alphonse. "Do you mind if you watch Zico and Zeca for a little while during the boat ride? I don't think they can fit much people in anyway."

"No problem, Zé," said Alphonse, shaking his head. "I'll watch your nephews while you're gone."

"Obrigado meu amigo," said José, then saying to everybody else, "Okay everyone! Let's go! Vamos!"

When they got to the mansion across the street, Maria Vaz asked her father, Rocha Vaz, if she and the others can borrow his private motorboat. And when her father said they can borrow it, everyone brought the boat out at the Atlantic Ocean when they arrived there.

"Okay everyone," Maria said to everyone. "Who's ready to go for a ride in the motorboat?"

"Nós somos!" everyone cried happily, with their fists in the air.

"Fantástico!" said Maria, happily. "Let's hope in a go out to sea!"

"Yeah!" cried everyone.

As everyone got into the motorboat and sat down, Nestor started to drive it into the Atlantic Ocean.

"Isn't this beautiful, José?" Cecília asked José, sighing happily.

"It sure is, Cecília," said José, sighing happily as well while placing his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Ei vocês dois!" Maria shouted, getting angry at what she saw. "Stop feeling the love for each other! You know, Zé, I still hate Cecília ever since you've cheated on me for her!"

"Come on, Rosinha," said José, sighing. "You know Cecília and I are never ever gonna get a divorce. Besides, my wife is now pregnant with the twins. So please, don't try to make us mad, okay?"

"You stay away from my husband, Rosinha!" Cecília yelled at Maria. "Ever since José and I started going out, you've been so very, very rude to me because of that! So you better watch it or else you're gonna be sorry you were!"

"You can't tell me what to do, estúpido," said Maria, laughing at her. "That's because I'm better than you. I always get what I want. Besides, I'm rich and you're poor. So there! Hahahahaha!"

"I'm not poor, você mentiroso!" screamed Cecília, growling at her. "I'm average living! Also, stop laughing at me! It's SO rude!"

"Make me!" said Maria, with a sneaky smile. "Basta experimentá-lo!"

"I hope you die!" screamed Cecília, with her face turning red. "You don't deserve to be alive!"

5 minutes later, Cecília and Maria we still fighting and giving each other death threats while yelling at one another in both the English and Brazilian Portuguese language.

"WILL YOU TWO MENINAS STOP FIGHTING AND YELLING AT EACH OTHER?!" asked Nestor, getting really annoyed and angry. "YOU'RE GIVING US ALL A MAJOR HEADACHE!"

The two girls stopped fighting and stood quietly.

"Now let's all be calm so we can enjoy this motorboat ride, okay?" said Nestor, calming down. "Você entende?"

"Sim," Cecília and Maria said, nodding their heads. "Nós entendemos."

"Boa," said Nestor.

So as Nestor continued driving the motorboat, José saw something below the ocean. It was a small gray rock that was shaped like a heart. But he only saw the shadow of it since he was above the deep water.

"If only I can dive into the water to go get that heart-shaped rock," José said to himself. "That way I can give it to my lovely wife, Cecília. Well, since I should be staying in the motorboat at all times, maybe I can just point it out to her."

So José tapped Cecília's shoulder and said to her, "Cecília? I think I've found something in the ocean. Can I show it to you?"

"Sure José," said Cecília, getting interested. "What is it?"

"Come here and look over there," said José, pointing to the shadow of the rock.

"I don't see it," said Cecília, looking around and not seeing anything. "Are you trying to fool me?"

"No way, honey," said José. "Now here, I'll give you and closer look."

All of a sudden, since José was sticking his head outside of the edge of the motorboat, he somehow slipped, fell out of the motorboat with a small "Woah!", and landed with a loud splash into the water.

"JOSÉ NÃO!" gasped Cecília, as she saw her husband fall into the ocean. "DON'T WORRY, HONEY! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

When Cecília reached out for José, she suddenly lost her grip of the edge, fell out with a small scream, and landed into the ocean as well.

"OH NO!" cried everyone, all scared. "ZÉ! CECÍLIA!"

"NESTOR!" Maria said to Nestor. "STOP THE BOAT! POR FAVOR!"

"I'M TRYING!" said Nestor, trying to stop the motorboat. "PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE! I NEED TO THINK!"

Just then, Nestor pressed the "Reverse" and "AutoPilot" buttons by mistake since he was freaking out with fear. And that made the motorboat started to drive by itself and go in reverse. Also, a rough tide started to go really rough, causing the waves to push José and Cecília above and below the water very fast.

"RAPAZES!" screamed José and Cecília, all scared and horrified. "AJUDA! AJUDE-NOS! POR FAVOR!"

"DO NOT WORRY, YOU TWO!" cried Pedro. "WE'LL SAVE YOU BOTH!"

Suddenly, the rough tide pushed the motorboat far away from José and Cecília, leaving the two parrots all by themselves in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Then to make it worse, the rough tide grew bigger and started to push José and Cecília inside it while going at a very fast pace around and around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed José and Cecília, all terrified.

A few seconds later, the waves landed the married couple onto a deserted and uninhabited island that was in the middle of the ocean.

"Cecília...are you alright, baby?" José asked Cecília, holding her in his arms while breathing heavily.

"Yes, I'm alright..." said Cecília, starting to cough a lot. "Como sobre você? Você está bem?"

"I'm okay, obrigado..." said José, placing his hand on his forehead. "Gee...that was some tide, huh?"

"Yeah...it sure was..." said Cecília, placing her hand on her heart. "But where did it take us to?"

"You know, I have no idea," said José, looking at their surroundings. "Onde estamos?"

"We must be out in the middle of nowhere," said Cecília, looking around as well and not knowing where she and her husband are. "Or maybe we're-"

"OH NO!" cried José, all worried.

"What's wrong, querido?!" asked Cecília.

"I think we're on an uninhabited island with nobody on it!" said José, all scared.

"Are you serious?!" gasped Cecília.

"I'm serious!" said José. "We're stranded on this uncharted island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean! And Nestor and the others are far away from us because of the rough tide!"

"So what are you trying to say about this?!" asked Cecília, getting tears in her eyes.

"I'm saying that no one knows we're here by ourselves!" said José, starting to cry. "Plus, we might never ever be found!"

José and Cecília started to wrap their arms around each other and continued to cry on themselves for a long time.

Meanwhile, very far away from where José and Cecília were, Nestor, Pedro, and Maria were still in the motorboat in the middle of the ocean were calming down after the incident.

"You guys alright?" Maria asked, panting hard.

"Sim," said Nestor and Pedro, drying themselves off with a towel. "Wow. That tide hit us pretty good, besides the reversing problem."

"Uh huh," said Maria, nodding her head. "Well, I'm glad everyone's alright. Anyways, what should we do now? Alguma sugestão?"

"I suggest we all think of a plan to search for Zé and Cecília," suggested Nestor.

"Good idea, Nestor," said Maria, agreeing to the plan. "But how are we gonna do it since we're SO far away from them?"

"I have no idea," said Nestor, shrugging his shoulders.

"How about we explore the ocean and see if we can see any sight of them?" asked Pedro.

"That's a good suggestion, Pedrão," said Nestor. "Let's do that. Deal?"

"Deal," said Pedro.

So Nestor started to drive the motorboat around the Atlantic Ocean again as the three were starting the search for José and Cecília.

Back on the deserted island, José and Cecília were still scared that they were all alone on the island. But they've calmed down after crying for too long.

"So José?" Cecília said to José. "What are we going to do since we're both stranded on this island together?"

"Well," said José, thinking. "Maybe we should look for food and shelter just in case we don't hear a respond from anyone within a few hours, okay Cecília?"

"Okay José," said Cecília, nodding her head.

So José and Cecília started to stick together as they began their search for some food and shelter they'll need to survive in the wild. But as 2 hours pasted, they haven't found any of that stuff yet.

"José?" said Cecília, getting tired. "We've been hunting for food and shelter for two entire hours...Can't we take a minute or two to rest, por favor?"

"I want to do the same thing, honey," said José, sighing. "But we mustn't give up...We have to at least find some water from a spring...Because if we don't have anything to drink within a few hours, we'll get really dehydrated or even die..."

"Oh...alright, alright," said Cecília, sighing sadly. "But I just want us to stay alive and be found someday..."

"Don't worry, darling," said José, patting Cecília's shoulder. "We'll be found...I-I-I hope..."

Back in the middle of the ocean, Nestor, Pedro, and Maria were tired after looking for José and Cecília for 2 whole hours.

"Guys," said Pedro. "It's already been past two hours. And we've haven't found either Zé or Cecília. Can't we call it quits?"

"No way, Pedrão!" Nestor shouted at Pedro, very angrily. "We won't give up! We're not going back to Rio without Zé and Cecília!"

"Certo!" Maria cried.

"Now let's keep searching and not give up!" said Nestor.

"Yeah!" cried Pedro and Maria.

Later, back on the island, José and Cecília were continuing to look for food and shelter. When suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant boa constrictor grabbed Cecília from behind as she yelled "AAAAAAHHHHH!", wrapped itself around her whole entire body, and started to squeeze Cecília, causing her to choke to death as her face turned blue.

"JOOOOOOOSÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!" Cecília cried, while choking all scaredly. "HEEEEEEEELLLPP! I CAAAAAN'T BREEEEEEAAATTHHEE!"

When José heard his wife screaming for help, he turned around, saw the snake squeezing and choking Cecília to death, gasped all horrified, and said to her, "CECÍLIA, MY BABY! DON'T WORRY, HONEY! I'LL SAVE YOU! JUST STAY CALM!"

As José started to look for a way to save Cecília from the boa constrictor, he somehow saw a medium-sized rat passing by. So he quickly grabbed the rat by the tail and started to wave the rat in front of the snake's face.

"HEY YOU, VOCÊ COBRA TRAQUINAS!" José said to the boa constrictor. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?! LEAVE MY WOMAN ALONE!"

Then as the boa constrictor saw the rat in front of it, the snake reached its mouth out for the rat as José threw it behind him. So the snake unwrapped itself from Cecília and started to slither for the rat, who was still running for its life.

"Thanks for saving my life, José," said Cecília, as she gave her husband a big hug. "I thought I was gonna be choked to death."

"You're very welcome, Cecília," said José, giving his wife a kiss. "Now let's keep searching for food and shelter as if it were going to be for the rest of our lives."

"Alright," said Cecília, agreeing with him. "Certo."

So the two continued to search for food and shelter. Along the way, they found the fresh water spring they were looking.

"Cecília look!" José said all happily, pointing to the spring. "We've found the spring we've been looking for!"

"Horray!" cried Cecília, cheering for joy. "We found it!"

"Now let me ask you a quick question," said José. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah, I actually am pretty thirsty," said Cecília, feeling her dry mouth. "I could go for a sip of water."

"Me too," said José, feeling thirsty. "Let's drink some of this water to hydrate ourselves."

So José and Cecília scooped a handful of the fresh water from the spring and took a sip of the liquid.

"Ahhh..." said Cecília, drinking the water. "This is very refreshing..."

"You said it, bonita...," said José, drinking the water as well.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, as Nestor, Pedro, and Maria were continuing their search for José and Cecília, the motorboat somehow ran out of gas. So they were stranded in the middle of the ocean.

"Oh no!" cried Pedro, all nervous as he saw the fuel gauge reached down to "Empty". "The fuel gauge is empty! We're trapped!"

"What do we do?!" screamed Nestor.

"Nestor! Pedrão!" shouted Maria. "Acalme-se! Por favor! You two have to calm down!"

"Sorry," said Nestor and Pedro, calming down.

Just then, all three of their stomachs started to growl since they haven't eaten since the beginning of the ride.

"I'm starting to get really hungry," said Nestor, rubbing his stomach. "Do we have anything to eat?"

"I'm not sure, Nestor," said Maria, rubbing her stomach as well. "But I hope we have something. I mean, we're out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean with no fuel in the boat. Where are we gonna find food?"

"I don't know," said Nestor. "But which part of the food group should we look for?"

"Well, we're going to at least need some protein and water," said Maria.

"Okay," said Nestor. "Nice suggestion."

"So who's gonna eat who first?" asked Pedro.

"That's it!" said Nestor, getting really hungry and angry. "I'm eating you first!"

"I'll eat you in your sleep!" shouted Pedro, pushing Nestor.

"Well, I'll chow down on you when you're not looking!" shouted Nestor, slapping and punching Pedro.

"WILL YOU TWO CARAS BE QUIET AND STOP FIGHTING?!" screamed Maria, getting really annoyed from the fighting. "NO ONE IS EATING ANYONE!"

Nestor and Pedro stopped fighting and calmed down completely.

"Muito obrigado," said Maria, controlling her anger. "Now we're on my papai's motorboat, and Zé and Cecília have been missing for hours. And you know, even though I still hate Cecília for taking my ex-namorado away from me, I'm starting to feel very bad for her."

"You are?!" said Nestor and Pedro, all surprised that Maria's starting to worry about Cecília.

"Sim," said Maria, sighing sadly. "I just hope nothing happens to her. You know, when I said that I want her kidnapped or to run away? Well, I don't want her to die because wishing for death is going WAY TOO FAR."

"That was the nicest thing you've ever said about Cecília in your whole entire life, Rosinha," said Nestor, patting Maria's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know," said Maria, nodding her head. "I didn't want to say that. But I just couldn't hold it anymore. I want Zé AND Cecília to be found safely."

"That's the spirit, meu amigo!" said Nestor, happily.

"Thanks Nestor," said Maria, with a big smile.

"You're welcome, Rosinha," said Nestor, smiling back.

Back on the island, José was swimming in the spring in his red swim trunks that he somehow had in his pocket, while Cecília was sitting down on the grass watching him.

"Hey Cecília!" José called out to Cecília, while standing on a tall rock. "Check this out! Watch me, honey! Observe-me!"

Then José grabbed a long piece of a vine that was hanging on a tree, starting to swing around while trying to sound like a wild man in the jungle, and landed into the water with a safe dive.

"Oh José!" said Cecília, giggling. "You're so funny! Você sempre me faz rir!"

When José got out of the water and sat next to Cecília, she gave him a coconut that was filled with a berry smoothie she made when she found safe berries in a bush nearby.

"Thank you, Cecília," said José, sipping his drink. "This is delicious."

"You're welcome," Cecília said with a smile, while drinking her drink. "I'm glad you love my smoothie."

Then she paused and said, "You know, José. Since we've been on this island for a few hours, this actually isn't so bad."

"I agree," said José, nodding his head. "But don't you miss our friends back in Rio and the motorboat?"

"I do," said Cecília. "But I'm starting to love being on this island. Besides, we're both away from home, peer pressure, and name calling and insults from that rich, snooty Maria Vaz girl. And I never had that experience away from that in my entire life."

"Me either," said José. "Oh, and Cecília? If I had to be stranded on an uninhabited with one person with me, I'm very glad it's you."

"Really?" said Cecília, starting to blush. "Aww, I'm glad you like me being with you. And I was thinking the same way about you. I'm glad that I'm with you, too. Well, you know, because you're my husband and I love you very much. I've made the right choice to marry you, bonito."

"Aww...I love you, too, bonita," said José, starting to blush as well.

José and Cecília went closer and closer to each other, wrapped their arms around each other, and gave each other a big kiss on the lips. And the two parrots just giggled and continued to hug and kiss each other for a long time.

Later, when nighttime fell, Nestor, Pedro, and Maria, who were still stranded on the motorboat in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, started to get very tired and hungry after searching for José and Cecília and searching for food and water for hours.

"I'm soooooooooooo hungry..." said Nestor, rubbing his stomach.

"Me too..." said Maria, starting to feel nauseous.

"Me three..." said Pedro, starting to throw up near the edge. "And I'm getting sea sick, too..."

"We need to find food and water fast," said Maria. "Otherwise, we'll get very dehydrated or even die."

"You're right, Rosinha," said Nestor. "Then how about we drink some of the ocean's water?"

"O QUÊ?!" gasped Maria, starting to get disgusted. "WE'RE NOT DRINKING THE OCEAN, NESTOR! IT'S MIXED IN WITH A LOT OF SALT, YOU KNOW! SALT WATER TASTES REALLY DISGUSTING!"

"Sorry that I'm not making you feel well, Rosinha," said Nestor, frowning. "But we have to at least drink some of the water in order to live, okay?"

"Ooooohhhhh...alright," said Maria, groaning. "I guess it will do for a start."

So Nestor, Pedro, and Maria started to dip their hands into the Atlantic Ocean, scooped up some of it's water, and began to drink some. However, they didn't like the taste of the salt water one bit. It actually made them want to vomit a lot. But they still had to drink some water in order to survive. So to avoid the disgusting taste of the salt and water mixed up, the three plugged their noses so their taste buds on their tongues wouldn't detect the taste.

The next morning, back on the island, José and Cecília woke up from their sleep, got out of their bed that they've made out of sticks and leaves, and went outside from their little hut that they've made out of sticks and straw.

"Bom dia, bonito," Cecília said to José, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife," said José, giving Cecília a hug. "How was your sleep?"

"It was quite alright, obrigado," said Cecília, stretching her arms and legs. "Como foi o seu sono?"

"Meu sono estava bem, thank you," said José, yawning. "So anyways, since we're still stuck on this island, how do you want to start the day?"

"Well..." said Cecília, thinking. "Maybe we could...well...uhhh...how should I say this to you...hmm?"

"What is it, Cecília?" asked José.

"I was wondering if we can...well...you know...feel the love for each other by...making out with each other?" said Cecília, starting to sweat a little bit. "I mean...if you want to..."

"Sure honey, I don't mind at all," said José, with a giggle. "You can make out with me anytime you want. Why were you scared to ask me that?"

"Because I was worried that someone might see us," said Cecília.

"Don't worry, bonita," said José, wrapping his arms around Cecília's waist and petting her head. "No one is on this deserted island. So we'll have a lot of privacy to ourselves, alright?"

"Well...okay José," said Cecília, starting to smile. "Let's go into our hut and make out."

"Okay, let's do it," said José, holding his wife's hand.

So José and Cecília went back into the hand-made hut, went on the hand-made bed, and started to make out with each other.

"Oh José..." said Cecília, moaning happily while wrapping her legs around her husband's waist. "This feels so good...I've never had this much fun or privacy in my whole life...I love this..."

"I love it, too, beautiful," said José, hugging and kissing Cecília.

So for the whole week, since no one had found José and Cecília yet, the two parrots were trying their best to survive on an uninhabited island. They got berries and bananas from nearby bushes and trees, they got water from the spring, took some walks together, made out a lot, and did other things they thought of. But the most thing they really enjoyed was their privacy and the quietness on the island, since there was nobody on it.

A day later, in the evening, after José and Cecília put back on the same piece of clothing that they had, they decided to go on a date since they both started to enjoy the island. So they sat down on the sand in front of the ocean and began their date.

"Isn't this a good place to have our date?" José asked Cecília.

"Yes it is, honey," said Cecília, sighing happily. "It looks more beautiful to me after we first landed on this island."

"Yeah, I thought so, too," said José. "Oh, Cecília? I have a few presents for you."

"You do?" said Cecília, getting surprised. "How many?"

"Três," said José.

"Oooooooooooo," said Cecília, getting interested. "Three presents sound very nice. Okay, let me see them."

"Okay," said José, with a smile.

So José pulled out a blue tropical lily that was next to him and showed it to Cecília.

"A flower?" said Cecília, smelling the flower. "For me? Oh José, how sweet of you."

"It's not just a flower," said José, placing the blue flower in Cecília's hair. "It's also a homemade hair barrette."

"Oh honey..." said Cecília, looking at the blue flower in her hair. "This is beautiful...Tão bonita e colorida..."

Then she started to pose like a supermodel and said to José, "How do I look, bonito?"

"You look very beautiful with that tropical flower in your pretty black hair," said José, placing his hand on her cheek. "It matches with your stunning, sparkling eyes."

"Aww...thank you, José," said Cecília, starting to blush. "Can I have my other two presents, too?"

"Of course, querida," said José, placing the small gray heart-shaped rock in Cecília's hands. "Here you go."

"Woooooooow!" said Cecília, amazed at the rock's shape. "How did you get this rock that has this very rare shape?!"

"It was that rock in the ocean I was trying to point out to you while we were in the motorboat before we both fell out," said José.

"Oh, so that was the thing I couldn't see earlier?" said Cecília, with a smile. "Well, thanks for finding it to give to me, Zé. The shape makes me think of our love for each other..."

"Same thing here," said José, giving Cecília a kiss on her hand. "It also reminds me of our lovely marriage."

Then he paused, patted his wife's pregnant stomach, and said to her, "Also, it's our twins that are inside your tummy."

Cecília just giggled and said, "Yeah, I can't wait to start our very own family. I'm finally gonna become a mãe. And you finally get to become a pai."

José smiled and said, "Oh, Cecília? There's one more present I want to give you."

"Really?" said Cecília, with her eyes pupils growing big. "O que é isso? Where are they?"

"They are in these two here clams," said José, holding two dried up clams in his hands. "Open them and see what's inside them."

So as José gave Cecília the two clams, she opened them one by one. One clam held a necklace that was made out of real white pearls, while the other clam held a bracelet that was made out of real white pearls as well.

"Oh meu dues!" gasped Cecília, getting happy tears in her eyes. "José! You shouldn't have! Oh, these are SO beautiful! I love them! Did you find these pearls and make this jewelry yourself?!"

"I did," said José, with a smile. "Here, why don't I put them on you so you can look extra beautiful and hot."

So José placed the pearl necklace around Cecília's neck and the bracelet around her right wrist and said to her, "Wow...you look like you just came back home from the expensive jewelry store at the mall."

"You really think so?" asked Cecília, with a big smile.

"I really do," said José, smiling back. "I mean, seriously. You're THAT beautiful."

"Oh José," said Cecília, giving her husband a big hug and a big kiss. "Thank you so much for these three gifts. They're all so thoughtful and beautiful. Muito obrigado."

"Você está muito bem-vindo, my princess," said José, blushing and smiling.

Then José and Cecília started to hold each other's hands, leaned close to each other so they can get comfortable, and sighed happily as they watched the sun setting in the beautiful reddish-pinkish sky.

Later that night, back on the motorboat in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, Nestor, Pedro, and Maria, were trying to take care for each other while they had to drink the salt water and eat raw fish from the ocean, since that was all they can afford since there was nobody around.

"We've been sitting in the motorboat for a week now, and I'm already starting to get sick," said Nestor, trying not to throw up from the salt water.

"I'm beginning to get food poisoning, too," said Maria, plugging her nose while eating a piece of raw trout fish.

"Same here," said Pedro, starting to throw up into the ocean. "I can't take this anymore. We could get infected with deadly parasites or even cause our own death."

"I know, Pedrão," said Nestor, starting to throw up a little bit.

Then Nestor turned to Maria and said to her, "Rosinha?"

"Sim Nestor?" said Maria.

"I know it's still nighttime, but do you want to try to look for Zé and Cecília again?" Nestor asked.

"I wish we can," said Maria, sighing sadly. "But how are we going to get across the ocean? The motorboat is still out of gas and we have no gasoline to refill the engine."

"Maybe we can use these oars I just found sitting here on the poop deck?" suggested Pedro, picking up two wooden boat oars.

"Pedrão, you're a genius!" cried Maria, happily. "What a fantastic idea!"

"Hooray!" cried Pedro and Nestor, with their fists in the air.

So as Nestor started to paddle the motorboat with the two wooden oars, Pedro, Maria, and himself started to once again to go around the ocean in the search for José and Cecília.

When morning rose again, on the island, José was sitting on the sand whistling some Brazilian songs to himself that he knew, while Cecília was carving a message on a tree trunk with a stick that had a sharp end.

"Whatcha writing, sweetie?" José asked Cecília.

"Look, you'll love it," said Cecília, pointing to the written message.

José stood up and looked at the message on the tree trunk that read, "José + Cecília = Para Sempre (Forever)" that was inside a heart that was carved on as well.

"Awwwwwwww Cecíliaaaaaaaaaa!" cried José, hugging his wife tightly. "Eu te amoooooo muitoooooo!"

"José...!" said Cecília, choking. "You…Are…Squeezing…Me!"

"Oops, sorry honey," said José, with a small sweat drop falling down his cheek, then letting his wife go. "I wouldn't want you to get chocked again like how you did with that mean boa constrictor we saw on the first day we got here."

"Please don't remind me about that vicious creature again, okay?" said Cecília, shaking a little bit. "It scares me!"

"I won't," said José, feeling bad for her while looking back at the incident in his mind.

"ZÉ! CECÍLIA!" cried a voice from far away, all loudly and clearly. "WHERE ARE YOU?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!

"What was that?" asked Cecília, hearing the voice.

"It sounds like Nestor," said José, placing his hand close to his ear.

When José noticed that it was Nestor's voice, he gasped and said, "It IS Nestor!"

"It is?!" gasped Cecília, all surprised.

"Sim!" cried José. "He must be coming to save us and bring us back home to Rio!"

"Hooray!" cried Cecília, jumping up and down happily. "Nestor and the others are coming to rescue us!"

"How about we can try to get his attention?" suggested José.

"Good idea, Zé," said Cecília, with her thumb up.

Then José started to wave his hands around while jumping up and down and shouting, "HEY! HEY NESTOR! PEDRÃO! ROSINHA! IT'S US, JOSÉ AND CECÍLIA! ESTAMOS AQUI!"

"HEY! CAN YOU SEE US?!" shouted Cecília. "WE'RE OVER HERE! AJUUUUUUDAAAAAAAAA! POOOOOOOR FAVOOOOOOOR!"

When Nestor, Pedro, and Maria heard José and Cecília calling for help, they saw them on the island and said, all surprised and happy, "ZÉ! CECÍLIA! IS THAT YOU TWO OVER THERE?! YOU'RE BOTH SAFE! HOORAY!"

As Nestor, Pedro, and Maria landed on the island and got out of the motorboat, they all ran quickly to José and Cecília and gave them huge hugs of joy and happiness.

"Nestor! Pedrão! Rosinha!" cried José, hugging the three friends. "I'm SO glad you found us!"

"Yeah!" said Cecília, happily. "I thought José and I were gonna be stranded on this island forever! We were going to be goners!"

"We were SO worried about you, amigos," said Nestor. "We've been looking all over the ocean for you. How did you guys do for a week?"

"We did just fine," said José, wrapping his arm around Cecília's shoulder. "At first, Cecília and I were very scared. We thought we were never going to be found. So we've tried our best to survive in the wilderness by making shelter and eating berries and bananas from bushes and trees."

"What smart thinking, Zé," said Nestor, with his thumb up. "I'm glad you and Cecília worked together for a whole entire week without help from anyone or anything."

"Yep," José said with a smile. "Oh, and thanks for finding us, Nestor. We just knew you and the other two would. Muito obrigado!"

"Você está muito bem-vindo, meu amigo," Nestor said with a smile on his face, while patting his friend's back.

"Okay everyone," Maria said to everyone. "Now that Zé AND Cecília have been both found safe and alive, how are we gonna get off this island and go back home to Rio?"

"But I don't wanna go home!" said Cecília, crying in a corner behind a tree. "I wanna stay here!"

When Maria heard Cecília's crying, she walked over to her and said to her, "What's wrong, Cecília?"

"Go away, Rosinha," said Cecília, hiding her face. "I know what you're up to. You just want to bring José home and leave me behind."

"That's not true," said Maria, starting to feel guilty. "Listen...Cecília? While, Nestor, Pedrão, and I were in the motorboat looking for you, I began to feel very sorry for you."

"Huh?" said Cecília, all surprised that Maria started to care about her. "You did?"

"Sim," said Maria, with a frown. "I didn't want you to starve or die. I wanted Zé to help take care of you so you would stay alive."

"Really?" asked Cecília.

"Yes," said Maria. "I'm sorry for wishing that you would get hurt. I just wanted us to find you so you and Zé can come back home safe and well."

"Thanks Maria," said Cecília. "And I sorry for giving you death threats before I fell out of the motorboat."

"It's okay," said Maria, with a smile. "I forgive you. And will you forgive me?"

"Sim," said Cecília, beginning to smile back. "I forgive you."

"Obrigado Cecília," said Maria, giving Cecília a hug.

"De nada, Rosinha," said Cecília, hugging Maria back.

"Rosinha?" gasped José, all surprised on how Maria was treating his wife. "Are you starting to like Cecília?"

"Not really," said Maria. "All I wanted was for her to be safe and alive with plenty of food and something to drink while you and her were stranded together for a week."

"That's very nice to say that about her, Rosinha," said José, with a smile. "Anyways, can we try to go back home to Rio now, por favor?"

"Of course, Zé," said Maria. "Let's go back home."

"Hooray!" cried Pedro, happily. "We're finally going home! To our casa!"

So José, Cecília, Nestor, Pedro, and Maria went back into the motorboat while Nestor was starting to paddle it since it was still out of gas.

When they got back home to Rio de Janerio in Brazil, the five bought enough gasoline to fill up the motorboat's engine and returned it to Rocha Vaz at his mansion. Then they went back to José and Cecília's house after not seeing Alphonse or Zico and Zeca for a while after being stranded for a week.

"TIO ZÉ!" cried Zico and Zeca, running to José and hugging him happily. "YOU ARE BACK! WE MISSED YOU!"

"Aww, I missed you, too, boys," said José, hugging his nephews back. "And don't worry, I'm not hurt. I'm alright."

"Well, that's good," said Zico. "Whew!"

"Were you with anybody when you went missing or were you all by myself?" asked Zeca.

"I was with my wife, Cecília," said José.

"Cecília was with you, too?" asked Zico and Zeca, all surprised. "Is she okay, too?"

"Yes, she's alright," said José, nodding his head.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" asked Zico.

"Oi meninos!" Cecília said happily, hugging Zico and Zeca as well as giving them kisses. "I'm back! Did you two miss us?!"

"Sim Cecília," said Zico and Zeca, hugging her back. "We missed you very much."

"Glad to have you and Cecília back, Zé," Alphonse said to José, shaking his hand. "Welcome home."

"Thanks Afonsinho," said José, with a smile. "That makes me feel like being casa doce casa again."

"Let's celebrate Zé and Cecília return to home!" Zico called out loud.

"Yeah!" said Zeca, agreeing with his brother. "Vamos celebrar!"

"Sim!" everyone cried with their fists happily in the air.

"Let's get the cake out first," Zico said to Zeca.

"What cake?" asked Zeca, forgetting for a minute. "Oh yeah! The cake! Sure!"

So Zico and Zeca went into the kitchen, placed a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting on a plate, grabbed a red frosting squeeze bottle and wrote a message on the cake that read "Bem-vindos casa, Zé e Cecília", went back into the living room, held the cake in front of José and Cecília, and said to them, happily, "Bem-vindos casa, Zé e Cecília!"

"Aww, thank you so much, meninos," said José and Cecília, with a big smile. "This cake looks good."

"You're very welcome," said Zico and Zeca, smiling back. "Now let's cut the cake and eat it."

"Horray!" cried everyone.

"So who wants to cut the cake?" asked Alphonse, placing the plate of the cake on the living room table.

"How about Zé and Cecília?" suggested Nestor.

"Why us, Nestor?" asked José, pointing to himself and Cecília.

"It will be another great moment of your marriage," said Nestor. "Remember when you two cut your own wedding cake together at the wedding a few months ago?"

"Oh yes," said José, with a chuckle. "I remember now. That was a big moment besides finally becoming Cecília's husband."

"It sure was a great moment, bonito," Cecília said to José, rubbing her head on his chest.

José just blushed and kissed his wife on the lips.

So as José and Cecília grabbed a cake cutter and cut the cake, they served one slice each for everyone before serving themselves.

"I'm so glad we're back home again, huh Cecília?" José said to Cecília, while chewing his slice of cake.

"Me too," Cecília said, while licking the frosting from her fork. "We're home back in Rio de Janerio, Brazil, where we belong."

"I will love you forever, beautiful…" said José, wrapping his arms around Cecília's waist. "I'll always will..."

"I will always love you, too, handsome..." said Cecília, placing her hands on José's cheeks. "You're the best husband ever..."

"And you're the best wife ever..." said José, with a smile.

Cecília just smiled back.

So José and Cecília went closer to each other and gave each other a big smooch on the lips. And when they sat on the living room couch and started to make out again, everyone went back to their houses since they didn't want to get grossed. But they still felt happy that the married couple were finally back home safe. Especially Maria. Even though she still didn't like Cecília and that she was making out with José, she decided to not mind it and ignore the happy couple's moment. José and Cecília were SO happy to be back in their REAL home in Rio de Janerio in the country of Brazil.

THE END


End file.
